El Infierno que Vivi
by tamborsita333
Summary: -no se si este sea mi final pero deseo decirte lo que nunca pude decirte en persona TE AMO patty-La realidad llego de golpe cuando supe cual era mi objetivo, en ese momento, él porque estaba ahí, el por que siempre había estado ahí.


Nota:Los personajes de Candy no me pertencen,hacimismo doi las gracias ,por su apoyo y por contribuir a esta historia a krikaesav, a quien le debo todas las correcciones y la carta de Stear a Patty enverdad muchas gracias

No me hallaba entre tanta neblina ,las voces del lugar resonaban en mi cabeza, todo era tan intenso y agobiante que sentía que iba a estallar, las manos me temblaban, la sangre ardía bajo mi piel, imágenes iban y venían a mi mente una y otra vez pero todo era tan confuso que no recordaba haber vivido ninguna de las escenas que contemplaba, pero a pesar de aquella confusión aun un nombre, su nombre rondaba por todo mi ser

-Patty

La niebla se disperso y pude ver claramente a mi alrededor, todo cuanto habia en la habitación me recordaba a Candy , claro este era su departamento. En la pequeña sala Patty lloraba en el sofa mientras Candy la abrazaba fuertemente, patty lloraba desconsolada mientras estrujaba entre sus manos una carta, la cual parecía ser la causante de su dolor.

Me dolía verle en ese estado por lo que trate de moverme y correr a consolarla, a abrazarla, a besarla, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, Gritaba pero mi garganta no emitia ningún sonido, sentía como mi cuerpo se debilitaba poco a poco, era como si fuera cayendo en un sueño muy profundo, los parpados me pesaban hasta que lentamente se cerraban hasta que mi cuerpo cayó de rodillas, todo giraba a mi alrededor y de pronto todo fue borroso hasta que caí en medio de un gran mareo que se llevo mi conciencia.

El vaivén del las olas, me hizo despertar en medio de una gran confusión, no sabía que sucedía, pero me dolía todo y no sabia exactamente que, solo sabia que el cuerpo me pesaba y mis músculos estaban contraídos, y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Todos corrían

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte a un hombre que pasaba-¿Qué sucede ¿-grite

Porque nadie me contestaba, el barco se movía demasiado, los gritos me aturdían, una ráfaga de luces inundaba el lugar, los estallidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y cada vez más cerca, el sonar de las pistolas y el olor a pólvora inundaba el lugar.

Fue entonces que mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una cabina, estrecha y algo descuidada, sucia, olía a sudor y a pesar de la distancia podía escuchar los lamentos que eran desgarradores y cada vez más frecuentes, la escena era desoladora, era tétrica y lamentable, todo eran tan terrible y tan triste, que se quedaría grabada en mi memoria por toda la eternidad.

Había camillas y catres, en toda la habitación, se oían los gritos por ayuda en todas partes y los quejidos de dolor de los heridos eran estremecedores mientras algunos mas dormían apaciblemente otros gritaba entre sueños, los niños lloraban desconsolados, seguí mirando a mi alrededor, había botellas de alcohol tiradas por doquier, y apenas se vislumbraban unos pocos medicamentos y vendas limpias, mientras en un rincón yacían los cuerpos inertes de algunos soldados amontonados, como si no valieran nada o su sacrificio fuera de poco valor.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba reflexionar, salir y huir del infierno en el cual había vivido durante los últimos meses, aquel tormento que me acechaba a cada minuto, por que a cada paso que daba siempre estaba la constante amenaza de ser atacados y si se presentaba el caso hacíamos hasta lo imposible por conservar lo mas valioso que tenemos, nuestra vida, por que sabemos que la muerte siempre esta presente como amigo inseparable.

El fuego enemigo atacaba sin piedad, los proyectiles se impactaban en los cuerpos de amigos y compatriotas provocando que los mares se tiñeran de rojo y que la esperanza se escabullera de los corazones de todas aquellas almas presentes.

Necesitaba resguardarme, sin saber adonde recurrir llegue hasta una pesada puerta la cual abri solo un poco, solo el espacio necesario para poder entrar, en el interior había varios metales oxidados y las ventanas se encontraban estrelladas, sucias de tierra y sangre, aquello parecía ser una bodega abandonada en el fondo había unos escalones, que bajaban y al final de estos, más cajas con armamento y archivos, también había una pila de hojas de papel que ya estaban amarillentas por el tiempo y un tintero que aun tenia tinta.

Imaginaba que si este era mi fin, si no volviera, deseaba despedirme de mis amigos pero sobre todo deseaba decirle a Patty lo mucho que la amaba, que siempre pensaba en ella, pedirle perdón por la decisión de marcharse y contarle los motivos.

Y como en trance tome una de las hojas y el tintero y comenze a escribir, mis manos temblaban de manera incontrolada pero force a mis manos a moverse, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que quemaba en el pecho, por lo que comencé a ser trazos que difícilmente podían ser letras pero a medida que me obligaba a escribir la misiva logre escribir con claridad mientras trataba de evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

De pronto todo desapareció a mi alrededor, los balazos dejaron de oírse y me sumí en mis pensamientos ya nada mas importaba, solo aquello que en mi corazón y mente pujaba por salir, por lo que cada oración cada palabra iba impregnada de mi, de mi escencia de todo cuanto era y todo cuanto seria, en ella estaban mis motivos, mis anhelos, mis esperanzas pero mas que nada esta en ella mi razón de seguir viviendo.

Patty:

Patty, mi querida patty, como quisiera estar en estos momentos contigo, momentos en lo que desconozco mi destino y mi final, por que todo se ha vuelto turbio porque solo hay dolor y desolación a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo y corazón desean estar en tus brazos que son mi hogar pero aun en mi mente persisten los motivos por los que me enliste en esta guerra, porque no fue solo por los aviones como supone Archie, yo quería ser útil a mi país, deseaba ser mas que un observador, la impotencia me consumía diariamente de solo pensar que cientos de chicos morían mientras yo me quedaba comodamente en mi hogar, pero mas que hacer algo por mi país deseaba ser algo por mi mismo, deseaba hacer algo con significado, algo que me definiera como hombre por que deseaba que me vieras mas que como solo un chiquillo que juega a ser inventor, deseaba ser un hombre completo a mis ojos y a tus ojos, porque todos ustedes mis amigos habían tomados desiciones que los definían como personas, con identidad propia pero yo, yo no tenia eso, deseaba seguir el ejemplo de Candy que sin importar el dolor y los sacrificios que ha tenido hacer encontró la brújula en su camino y se definió a ella misma como una mujer completa e independiente, deseaba tener la fortaleza de Terry para hacer lo correcto aunque al hacerlo se me rompería el corazón, deseaba tener la persistencia de Annie que sin importar nada nunca cejo en sus esfuerzos para enamorar a Archie hasta que lo logro, deseaba tener la paciencia de Albert que a pesar de no tener un pasado sigue esperando pacientemente que su memoria regrese, deseaba tener el valor de Archie que siempre se enfrento a Terry sin importarle su bello rostro, y mas que nada deseaba tener tu corazón Patty porque tienes un corazón calido y bondadoso que aun en estos momentos es mi anhelo mas ferviente, porque no hay dia que no piense en ti, no hay dia que mis labios no mencionen tu nombre en un susurro tan bajo como una oración, no se si este sea mi final pero deseo decirte lo que nunca pude decirte en persona TE AMO patty, tu mi pequeña chica timida, tu me robaste el corazón con tu dulzura, perdóname por no estar contigo físicamente pero sabes que en mi corazón lo deje contigo, sin importar la distancia y el tiempo siempre estare contigo, y sino vuelvo a verte, viviré para siempre en tu memoria y en tu corazón.

Te amo patty, no llores por mi deseo que seas feliz y que sigas tus sueños y te realices como la gran mujer que eres.

Alistear Cornwell.

Después de escribir aquella carta todo se disolvió a mi alrededor y me sumi en la inconciencia.

Me había dormido profundamente y soñaba con un lindo bebe con el cabello castaño y ojos soñadores, yo lo sostenía entre mis brazos cuando el pequeño comenzo a llorar desesperadamente, los nervios me abrumaban porque yo no sabia que hacer, como consolarlo ,y como si el bebe percibiera mi ignorancia poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que se durmió en mis brazos, su calor embotaba mis sentidos y en el momento en que el pequeño solto un leve suspiro mientras dormía plácidamente yo desperté de mi sueño, el mas hermoso que habia tenido en meses.

Me desperté feliz, aunque sentía una ligera molestia en el estomago, si estaba hambriento pero el solo hecho de pensar en comida hacia que le estomago se me revolviera, no tenia ánimos de salir y volver a la realidad, volver a donde todo era desesperación y dolor, de hecho aunque el lugar en que me ocultaba no era demasiado grande y comodo me sentía protegido por mis memorias y la esperanza de volver, no supe si pasaron largas horas ,tal vez días yo no lo se, pero después de tanto tiempo en que solo mis sueños me acompañaban sentí la necesidad de salir de mi pequeño refugio.

Con paso lentos y sigilosos sali de escondite, agudice mis sentidos la espera de escuchar las detonaciones y disparos de todas direcciones ,espere no escuchaba nada ni siquiera gritos por ayuda, entonces mire a mi alrededor y vi que ya no había cuerpos heridos y mutilados por doquier ni siquiera había rastro de los litros de sangre derramada, él barco estaba desierto.

Por lo que caminé sin rumbo fijo, podía sentir la brisa del mar azotándose contra mi rostro, el viento despejaba mis pensamientos y eso era mi alivio, a escasos metros de distancia pude vislumbrar el puerto de Nueva York.

De pronto supe que no estaba solo había mas heridos y personas que en silencio llevaban sus temores, penas y esperanzas razón por la cual habían sido invisibles para mi hasta que vi como todos bajaban del navío con miradas mezcladas entre jubilo, dolor y esperanza de reunirse con un amigo un pariente quien fuera que los llevara a otra realidad mucha mas confortable que la que vivimos por meses.

Después de empujones y unos cuantos pisotones logre escabuirme dentro de un vagón de tren. Tuve que viajar en el vagon del equipaje pero no me importaba solo deseaba que este viaje que por demás largo acabara y asi la espera que atormentaba a mi corazón deseaba llegar , eso solo deseaba llegar a mi hogar.

-.-

Camine hacia la mansión , que les diría ,como me justificaría, se alegrarían de verme o ya se habían olvidado de mi?

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que nisiquiera me percate que varios autos de lujo se dirigían a aquel lugar, solo me percate cuando uno me paso de lado, por lo que camine más deprisa, algo pasaba y deseaba saber que.

Segui a la multitud hasta la tumba familiar, pase en medio de familiares que hacia años no veía, pero ninguno me reconocia, tal vez era de que estaba tan ansioso por llegar que nisiquiera me había tomado la molestia en cambiarme y afeitarme , pero me encongi de hombros y segui mi camino, al final frente al mausoleo familiar ahi pude encontrar a la demás familia reunida, pero no veía a Archie, a Patty ,Annie ni Candy, decidido a encontrarlos me abrí paso entre la multitud, y ahí estaba, podía ver su cuerpo postrado sobre una tumba, sus lagrimas empañaban sus lentes, Patty lloraba, me acerque y trate de abrazarla pero fue inútil, no podía, le grite a Archie pero no me escuchaba, que sucedió porque todos me ignoraban, la Tia Elroy también lloraba, pero era inútil cada intento por llamar su atención era en balde, me acerque a la lapida y las lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro, qué sucede, gritaba con desesperación una y otra vez, pero nadie me escuchaba era como si estuviera muerto, de pronto entendí todo pero no eso no podía ser verdad ,yo estaba ahí, pero porque nadie me veía, nadie me escuchaba, tenia que haber otra razón pero no estaba muerto, noo, no estaba muerto.

-Señorita Patty O`brian….. .- un hombre con traje militar se acerco a patty, al ver que esta se levantada prosiguió con su deber entregándole un sobre.-Encontramos esta carta dirigida a usted en el barco, donde transportaban el cuerpo de Allister Cornwell.

Patty se incorporo, pero no era la esbelta mujer que conocía, ahora lucia una enorme panza muestra de su avanzado estado de embarazo, ella estaba embarazada de mi.

La realidad llego de golpe cuando supe cual era mi objetivo, en ese momento, él porque estaba ahí, el por que siempre había estado ahí.

Fin

-.-

Epilogo

Ere una hermosa tarde, habían pasado muchos años desde la muerte de Stear, Patty, era abuela, y estaba lista para partir

-Lista mi amor es hora de irnos

-¿A dónde?

- la eternidad

-Stear cuanto te eh extrañado

-siempre eh estado contigo, y con nuestro hijo

Mi ro su reflejo, y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, pues a su lado se encontraba el amor de su vida.

Vuelvo a ser joven

-Siempre lo fuiste

-Te amo Stear

Y yo a ti Patty

Todos los bellos momentos pasaron por su mente ,todos los amigos icondicionales,empezó a llorar,y miro a su alrededor,miro las sonrisas de sus amigos,que estabn ahí para resivirla,todo era como antes ,todos volvían a estar juntos.

Fin

Espero les haya gustado,la verdad pensaba subirlo el 25 por el cumpleaños de Stear pero varias cosas se me complicaron,perdón por mi demora en los demás fics,pronto subiré la continuación ,pero la verdad es que eh estado muy ocupada,y créanme que ahurita no estoy en las mejores condiciones para escribir,un collarin no ayuda mucho jajaja ,bueno nos leemos pronto y perdonen ,me otra vez, no se como me atrevo todavía a dar la cara

Muchas graciaa otra vez a krikaesav por ayudarme siendo mi beta reader y por escribir la carta de Stear hacia Patty y a Hakel por animarme a hacer esta historia ,las quiero mucho de verdad

Gracias por leer ,no estamos leyendo ,un gran abrazo a todos ustedes


End file.
